Razor Ultima
Razor Ultima is the second Jaeger developed by the German Jaeger Manufacturer Pavlovska and Friends. Unlike all-rounder Elysium Ascendant, Razor Ultima is built around speed and overpowering the enemy with swift attacks. Construction and Optimisation Soon after launching their first Jaeger Elysium Ascendant, P.A.F. (Pavlovska and Friends) renamed themselves to Private Jaeger Engineering/PJE and started working on the blueprints of their second Jaeger to mark their start into commercial Jaeger business. Since the German government now tolerates their work, PJE moved their Jaeger construction facility from an abandoned Nazi bunker in the middle of the black forest to an empty hangar right next to Lake Constance, having free space for Jaeger testing, too. Just in time with the relocation being completed, Razor Ultima's blueprints were finished alongside of all needed preparations. The "Steel Merchants" that already had a good business relationship with PJE, managed to find Saber Athena's remains and send them to Germany. There, PJE workers would scavenge the Jaeger's carcass to extract the ultra-light endoskeleton, all remaining servo motors, all undamaged armor plates and as much wiring and electronics as possible. All parts that couldn't be recycled from Saber Athena or other scavenged Jaegers would be bought new, using the money that Elysium Ascendant earned from the bounties he got after Operation Aequor's completion. Then, two months later, Razor Ultima's construction finally began. PJE ended up with a sleek body design with light, but durable armor plating, a multitude of mobility boosters and an overall insect-looking beast that could outrun Saber Athena with a top speed of 120 mph, making her one of the, if not the fastest Jaeger on earth. This was made possible by Razor Ultima's unique dual core design: built with two overclocked SEC-14 Swift Energy Converters that are used one at a time: by keeping the core at a capacity so high it'll overheat the core in about ten minutes (but also supplying more power to the Jaeger's system). As soon as that would happen, the second core would kick in, leaving the first core time to cool down until it's time to replace the second core again. Razor Ultima also has the possibility to go into "Overdrive" for a few minutes: using both cores simultaneously, Razor Ultima can deliver twice the performance she'd normally do, with the only downside that a dual core overheat will leave the Jaeger defenseless until both cores have cooled down enough to work again. Even with additional water cooling, this often takes over 15 minutes, so overriding one's Jaeger should only be a last resort move. Weapons and fighting style PJE kept what was left of Saber Athena's twinblades, repaired and reinforced them to contain a much higher ion concentration, which not only caused more damage to Kaiju but also changed the blades' color from light blue to dark violet (all boosters and cables also changed their color). While also adding four Vortex Cannons (similar to Bracer Phoenix's) to Razor's shoulders and a huge booster to her back, PJE didn't change much more to keep the similarities to Saber as a memory to the destroyed Jaeger. They in fact mounted two more stabilizers on Razor's head, taking away some of the feminine appearance and giving the Jaeger a more insect-like appearance. Furthermore, since not all armor plates were taken from Saber's remains (therefore not having a single-coloured paintjob) and dark violet paired with bright orange looked "kinda shite" according to a PJE engineer, the company painted Razor Ultima with a grey and black digital camo. The combination of the ultra-light bodywork and the powerful bunch if thrusters, Razor Ultima is able to practise the most acrobatic Jaeger fighting style yet: including jumps and even kicks, Razor uses a deadly pattern of swift attacks, booster-aided dodges and crushing knockdown kicks - once the Kaiju has fallen, it's basically already dead. Engagement and kills To be added Category:Jaegers Category:SWB